You and I
by Forever With the Golden Trio
Summary: Hermione descobriria quanto uma brincadeira doentia pode se tornar imprescindível pra uma pessoa. Ou para duas.
1. Chapter 1

Nome: You and I

Descrição: Hermione descobriria quanto uma brincadeira doentia pode se tornar imprescindível pra uma pessoa. Ou para duas.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence.

Shipper: Hermione/Draco

* * *

O inverno estava rigoroso e meu corpo tremia de cima a baixo, enquanto estava sentada em uma janela que dava para o pátio mais perto de minha sala comunal e, sorte a minha, o mais silencioso e deserto. Deveria, realmente, ter escutado Ginny quando me disse para colocar um casaco mais pesado mas tudo o que eu queria era fugir daquela sala comunal, para não ter que ver Lavender _desentupindo_ a boca de Ron.

Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, meus sentimentos por Ron agora não passam de amizade pura. Esperei por anos ele tomar alguma atitude e, até ano passado, tentava mostrar a ele que estava aqui porém cansei. Ele não se movia e, sendo por vergonha ou por não possuir os mesmos sentimentos que eu, ele me deixou esperando desde o segundo ano e eu não poderia parar com a minha vida e até mesmo sentimentos que poderia e queria ter por outros garotos que valorizariam a mim. Não culpo Ron. Eu e ele apenas perdemos tempo demais e deixamos nosso amor (ou seria melhor dizer paixão?) morrer.

"_I figured it out, i figured out from black and white."_

_(Eu percebi, eu percebi claramente)_

Meus pensamentos se dissiparam quando vi o que parecia apenas um longo casaco sonserino andando sem estar em um corpo e ri com isso. Só então percebi que a pele e os cabelos extremamente brancos de Malfoy se confundiam com a alvura da neve. Desviei o olhar quando ele se encontrou com Pansy e os dois começaram a se atracar. Logo já haviam sumido de minha visão, por Merlin, pois havia ficado extremamente chateada com aquilo. Não por Malfoy, obviamente (embora, ele fosse, com certeza, um dos garotos mais atraentes de Hogwarts), mas sim por Ron e por todo o… vexame, digamos assim, que passava a cada segundo com Lilá pendurada a seu pescoço. Se bem que todas as garotas possuem uma pontada de inveja quando veem Malfoy com Pansy, por ele ser, como já dito, o garoto mais desejado da história da Sonserina e porque Pansy não era lá essas coisas. Poderia ser o pior inimigo de Harry, dela própria e de Ron também, mas não pode ser mentirosa ao ponto de dizer que nunca pensara em poder beijar e até passar dos limites com Malfoy.

Percebi que minha mente já havia ido longe demais e que deveria ser hora de voltar à sala comunal, mesmo que teria de ver Ron e Lavender. Levantei-me e fui em direção ao meu dormitório que coincidentemente, de forma positiva ou não, era pelo mesmo caminho onde minutos antes Malfoy sumira com Pansy. Assim que virei o corredor escutei berros e logo dei meia volta para me esconder no corredor. Sei que não deveria e que era incrivelmente cruel, mas ver Malfoy brigando com Pansy seria… prazeroso. Divertia-me com cada palavra maldosa de Malfoy à garota que pelo visto, se negou a entrar com ele em uma das salas para transar com ele, e mal percebi quando ele já vinha pelo caminho de volta, deixando ela chorando em algum dos cantos da escola.

"Cacete, Granger!" Disse Malfoy quando virou a esquina, trombou em mim e caiu para trás, direção contrária a minha. "Nunca lhe disseram que não se pode ouvir a conversa alheia? Aposto que como é uma sangue-ruim, seus pais trouxas nunca souberam lhe dar uma educação de verdade."

"Por ter educação suficiente, Malfoy, é que não xingo sua indigna família até a quinta geração, começando pelos babacas que são seus pais."  
Coloquei a mão em minha cintura, para estar perto o suficiente de minha varinha caso precisasse me defender porém ele foi mais rápido e me prendeu à parece com o braço no meu pescoço, sufocando-me um pouco e me deixando sem acesso à minha varinha.

"Não coloque o nome dos meus pais em sua boca imunda. Muito menos ofenda-os." Malfoy disse, os olhos acinzentados cheios de raiva.

"Você e toda a sua família são porcos que merecem a ofensa, a dor, a crueldade. Vocês são a pior raça de humanos que existe."

Percebi que fui longe demais quando vi seu rosto desfigurado pela raiva. Malfoy me olhava furioso, sua pele antes branca como a neve agora vermelha como fogo, assim como seus olhos. Ele me puxou pelo casaco e me lançou para dentro de um armário de vassouras, no qual ele entrou também, trancou a porta e lançou feitiços para que não nos achassem, vissem ou ouvissem. Ele permaneceu virado para a porta e achei que ele fosse tirar a varinha e lançar-me um _Crucio _em qualquer segundo,então resolvi provocá-lo só pra ele acabar logo com isso e assim, sumir de vez da escola.

"O que foi Malfoy? Está com medo de que eu consiga pegar minha varinha então eu lhe mostre que as pessoas que você chama de sangue-ruim tem mais controle sobre a magia que você?"

"Sua vadia." Malfoy disse, virando-se e, surpreendentemente, beijando-me com ferocidade. Tentei empurrá-lo com os braços e mordi seu lábio.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntei com nojo.

"Mostrando a você, Granger, que tenho controle da magia, sim, e que posso controlá-la do que jeito que quiser, assim como você. Posso possuí-la do jeito que quiser e na hora que quiser, novamente, assim como você."

"Você é podre, Malfoy."

"Vou lhe mostrar que você não é muito melhor, assim que conseguir _comer_ a melhor amiga do meu inimigo."

Malfoy parou de falar e me beijou novamente, mais intenso. Forçou sua língua a entrar na minha boca, levantando minha saia, então resolvi tirar vantagem disso. O que estava fazendo era loucura e extremamente doentio, mas dois podem jogar esse jogo e eu não estava nenhum pouco disposta a perder (nem o jogo nem as mãos de Malfoy subindo ainda mais minha saia, o que, TERIA de admitir, mesmo sendo maluquice, eram extremamente habilidosas e já me faziam arfar).

"É Granger… para uma grifinória sem sal, você até sabe o que fazer." Malfoy disse-me em meio ao caminho do meu pescoço para ali deixar uma série de mordidas quando eu tirei sua camiseta e arranhei seu abdome definido.

Estava com medo. Um medo enorme, que era descontado em beijos frutados e mordidas nos lábios de Malfoy, já que perderia minha virgindade com um monstro a fim de torturá-lo e mostrar a ele que pessoas como eu eram melhores do que a família Malfoy. Mas então, ele tirou minha camisa e tudo já estava perdido. Transaria com Malfoy. Meu grande inimigo. Mas sentiria prazer e ele… Ah! Ele com certeza sentiria MUITO prazer.

Malfoy olhou para o meu colo com prazer e quando voltou a me beijar, apertava forte um dos meus seios. Eu arfava em meio ao beijo e já conseguia sentir sua ereção.

"É Malfoy… se sangues-ruins fossem tão ruins assim, você não sentiria metade do que realmente está sentindo, não é?"

Ri e consegui com que ele olhasse diretamente nos meus olhos. Um arrepio me percorreu por todo o corpo assim que os olhos frios dele se seguram aos meus. Teria que tomar cuidado para não pensar neles de forma afetiva, era só sexo.

"Você realmente é uma vadia, Granger. Mas agora se cale e tire a porra desse sutiã."

Ri mais pelo tom rouco da voz dele. Tirei meu sutiã e logo ele abaixou-se para poder lamber meus seios. Com a língua se divertia com eles e passava a mão pela minha cintura, descendo até a coxa. Gemi e puxei seus cabelos loiros forte e pude vê-lo sorrir. Maldito sorriso! Tiraria ele do rosto do garoto em segundos. Abri o zíper de sua calça e ela logo foi jogada ao chão, para que eu puder começar a massageá-lo por cima da cueca. Malfoy gemeu alto assim que minhas mãos o tocaram e ele subiu mais minha saia e abaixou minha calcinha. Quando seus dedos tocaram minha virilha e foram devagar até dentro de mim, minha visão nublou-se. Trouxe ele para perto de mim e arranhei suas costas. Ele riu ao meu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha. Comecei a gemer várias vezes, arranhando as costas de Malfoy e mordendo toda a extensão dos ombros fortes.

"E era você quem iria me mostrar alguma coisa... Não me faça rir, Granger, você e eu sabemos que sou melhor nisso do que qualquer outra pessoa."

Já me sentia pronta e quando toquei novamente em Draco, sua cueca boxer preta parecia que estava ao ponto de rasgar. Coloquei minha mão por dentro do tecido e ouvi o garoto gemer. Então, me abaixei e tirei sua cueca; faria algo que só imaginei fazendo com alguém que realmente gostasse. Aonde eu iria parar desse jeito? Quando coloquei-o na boca, Malfoy me puxou para cima novamente para poder beijar-me com força e morder meu lábio.

"Porra, Granger! Você já fez aquele "feitiço anticoncepcional" ou você toma alguma coisa dos trouxas?"

Hermione sabia o feitiço e teria que fazê-lo, já que ainda era virgem e não se prevenia para não engravidar; não precisava, no final das contas. Em segundos o feitiço havia sido feito.

"Pronto, Malfoy… agora não demore porque não sei quanto tempo podemos aguentar."

Quando ele estava prestes a entrar em mim, me olhou com os olhos arregalados como se uma bomba tivesse caído diante de seus olhos.

"Você é virgem. Certo, Granger?"

Tive vergonha de dizer que sim, então só afirmei com um aceno de cabeça.  
"Isso vai doer, mas é só uma questão de segundos. Logo você gemerá meu nome pedindo por mais."

Fiquei apreensiva mas sabia que seria assim. Ele entrou em mim e aquilo era desconfortável. Quando ele foi mais fundo e rompeu meu hímen, grudei minha boca na sua para não gritar de dor. Ele parou de se mover e aos poucos fui me acostumando.

"Então? Posso?"

Sorri sensualmente e ele sabia que sim. Quando ele voltou a se mexer, ainda doía um pouco mas ele se concentrou em me beijar, usar uma das mãos para beliscar levemente um de meus mamilos e a outra para se divertir em meu clitóris, o que tornou tudo extremamente prazeroso. Nos separei do beijo e comecei a beijar seu pescoço e orelha, mordiscando-os algumas vezes.

"Granger… eu não… sei quanto tempo mais. Estou quase…"

Ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras, dizer que ele, Draco Malfoy, estava quase tendo um orgasmo porque estava transando comigo foi o ápice. Senti meu corpo sendo invadido por uma onda de prazer e tremores. Gemi alto e segundos depois, ele deu uma última estocada forte e gemeu no meu ouvido. Senti ele por dentro de várias maneiras e ri. Ri alto enquanto ele me puxava para mais um beijo.

"Meu Merlin. O que eu fiz?" Draco se afastou de mim, olhando ao redor: roupas jogadas no chão, seus braços e peito arranhados, uma ou outra marca em nossos pescoços. "Granger, você não…."

"Não contarei," o interrompi. "Você acha que sou louca? O que meus amigos diriam?"

"Os seus amigos? E os meus? E minha reputação, meus pais? Granger, isso tem que ser segredo absoluto." Malfoy parecia desesperado.

"E será," respondi firmemente, vendo Malfoy vestir-se novamente. Merlin, como era bonito!

"Pra uma sangue-ruim, você até que é boa. Nos encontramos em um armário qualquer para uns amassos, um dia desses."

Malfoy saiu sorrindo e não me deu tempo nem de dizer que nunca iria querer novamente. O que seria mentira pois eu _percebi claramente_ naquele momento que nunca acharia alguém tão bom na vida pra me divertir quanto Draco Malfoy.

* * *

N/A: As frases em itálico são da música You and I, do One Direction. Algumas coisas têm sentidos diferentes quando se traduz do inglês para o português, como a primeira frase da música, portanto se o parágrafo referente aquele trecho não tiver nenhuma conexão com o mesmo para você, tente traduzir a frase em inglês "literalmente" ou só prestar atenção à tradução. :)

Estava morrendo de saudade daqui e pretendo escrever bastante. Não se esqueçam de deixarem reviews pra me dizerem o que acharam até aqui; tentarei não demorar mais de uma semana para atualizar. Veremos no que vai dar, certo?

Xx


	2. Chapter 2

"_Seconds and hours, maybe they had to take some time…."_

_(Segundos e horas, talvez eles tivessem que ter um tempo)_

Duas semanas depois de minha loucura com Malfoy, ainda sentia uma ponta de culpa mas não podia dizer que as vezes repassava todas as cenas em minha cabeça sem luxúria. Afinal, já me sentia desapontada por não ter nunca com quem sair ou até mesmo passar um pouco dos limites. Ginny era mais nova que eu e já havia feito várias vezes então pra mim, perder minha virgindade com Malfoy não foi desapontante. Merlin queira que Harry e Ron nunca saibam disso.

É engraçado como, querendo ou não, nossos olhares sempre se encontram. Temos uma rotina de atividades parecida. Nós sempre acabamos tendo que andar pelo mesmo corredor ou ter que ir a mesma sala de aula, mas nunca havia reparado porque antes de nosso momento juntos, eu simplesmente ignorava a existência de Malfoy e vice-versa, embora ele constantemente importunava a mim e aos meus amigos. Quando estamos no Grande Salão, sento-me em frente a Harry e Ron e Malfoy senta-se na mesma direção que meus amigos, portanto os olhos acinzentados dele se encontram com os meus durante quase todas as refeições, mesmo que involuntariamente.

Passei a ignorar tudo isso e fui muito bem nessa tarefa. Em pouco tempo, tudo que me restava daquela noite com Malfoy era a sensação de que foi errado, mas faria de novo. Nem eu me reconhecia mais e comecei a achar que aquela noite seria um marco para dar uma mudada em minha vida. Porém, ele não incomodava mais a mim. Harry e Ron continuaram a serem alvos das brincadeiras idiotas e baixas dele e embora de vez em quando ele me chamasse de sangue-ruim, ele não fazia comigo o que fazia com meus amigos.

Essa mudança de comportamento me intrigou, mas eu já não prestava mais atenção nele novamente então logo esqueci isso. Até a minha última ronda noturna. Já era tarde e faltava não muito tempo para eu terminar minha tarefa de monitora e ir para cama. Foi quando eu escutei risinhos vindo de uma das salas e quando abri a porta, lá estavam Malfoy e Pansy em uma situação... constrangedora. Ela estava em cima da mesa e ele já estava sem camisa. Os dois levaram um susto quando abri a porta e Malfoy logo pegou sua camisa. Pansy ficou vermelha igual ao um pimentão e saiu correndo pelo corredor, sem se importar com Malfoy ou comigo. Ele recolocou a camisa e já ía saindo quando eu o impedi.

"Onde pensa que vai? Exijo uma explicação!"

Malfoy me olhou com um ar divertido. "Granger, não é possível. Você se diz tão inteligente e não pôde ver o que estava acontecendo aqui? Estava dando uns amassos com ela, nada mais."

Abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes tentando dizer algo, mas não conseguia formular nada. Ele riu pra mim e fiquei irritada. O que ele estava pensando? Que eu deixaria passar, só porque algo aconteceu com nós, semanas e semanas atrás?  
"Você sabe que terei que informar isso ao diretor da Sonserina. E, por Merlin, vá dormir. Sua casa já perderá muitos pontos por você."

Malfoy olhou sério para mim e chegou mais perto. Novamente, seus movimentos foram antecipados aos meus e ele pegou minha varinha. Deus, preciso ficar longe desse garoto quando estamos a sós.

"Você me fez perder a noite. Talvez agora eu a recupere com você."

Ele me segurou forte pela cintura e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Empurrei-o com força e tentei abrir a porta.  
"Você acha que sou burro, Granger? Tranquei a porta porque sabia que você tentaria fugir."  
Respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar. Será que aconteceria tudo de novo?

_"I know how it goes from wrong and right..."_

_(Eu sei como isso vai do errado ao certo)_

"Me deixa ir. Por favor. Eu não digo que você estava fora da cama a essa hora. Só me deixe ir."  
"Você acha que eu prefiro não perder alguns pontos a passar a noite com uma garota?" Ele disse se aproximando e me prendendo contra a porta. Ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço e mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha. Gemi baixo, porque não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava gostando. Mas eu estava. Oh, eu estava.  
"Gemendo já, Granger? E olha que ainda nem tiramos a roupa."

Essa frase foi o que me acendeu realmente a vontade. Minha razão dizia que o que estava fazendo era _errado_ mas o meu prazer me dizia que era _enlouquecidamente certo_. Puxei o pescoço dele e o beijei com força. Suas mãos já estavam por dentro de minha camisa, apertando meus seios. Desci a mão até sua calça e comecei a abrir seu zíper e abaixá-la.  
"Está com pressa, hein?" Ele me disse, em meio a um beijo.  
"Pelo visto, você também." Respondi, quando senti sua ereção.

Ele tirou minha camisa e começou a morder e beijar toda a extensão de meu colo, desde o pescoço até o vale entre meus seios. Eu arfava e puxava seu cabelo e ele ria contra minha pele. Ele começou a descer minha calça e colocou sua mão em mim, por cima da calcinha. Gemi e ele riu mais. Desceu beijando minha barriga até a minha calcinha e a tirou com os dentes. Sorri satisfeita quando ele me olhou e começou a beijar minha virilha, tirando-me suspiros.  
"Tão… molhada… tão…" Malfoy disse quando chegou ao lugar que queria. Eu gemi alto e permiti que ele brincasse ali mais um pouco, aproveitando todas as sensações que ele me oferecia. Depois de algum tempo, ele se levantou e me beijou mais e pude sentir a mim mesma no beijo.

"Posso?"

Ele me olhava com prazer. Peguei minha varinha de seu bolso, murmurei o feitiço de proteção e confirmei com um aceno de cabeça. Ele levantou meu corpo, tirando meus pés do chão e entrou em mim. Cravei minhas unhas em suas costas e ele mordeu meu pescoço. _Isso vai deixar uma marca feia_, pensei. Mas não ligava. O mundo poderia acabar agora desde que ele continuasse dentro de mim. Ele se movimentava rápido e quando ele afundou sua cabeça em meu pescoço e eu senti sua respiração em meu colo, gemi alto e cheguei ao meu ápice. Ele arfou e continuou e em pouco tempo ele também se espalhava por dentro de mim. Ele se deitou no chão mesmo, ainda em mim, comigo por cima dele. Nossas respirações estavam rápidas e descompassadas, nossos batimentos cardíacos acelerados pelo prazer.  
"Eu disse que iríamos nos encontrar," ele disse rindo. "Só errei o lugar."  
Sorri e percebi que não importava quantos _segundos _ou_ horas_ ficaríamos sem dar prazer um ao outro, nós iríamos mesmo nos encontrar. E mais vezes, pelo visto.

Me levantei ofegante ainda e comecei a procurar minhas vestes.  
"Mais uma?" Olhei assustada para ele, que me sorria com prazer.  
"Tenho que voltar para meu dormitório. Ao contrário de você, eu só saio durante a madrugada, fora do horário de dormir, para fazer minha ronda."

Ele parecia decepcionado, porém concordou. Não faria nada para chamar atenção para nosso sórdido caso de sexo.  
"Mas você sabe, Granger," ele me pegou pela cintura novamente, "que irei querer mais. Assim como você quer."

Virei o rosto por alguns segundos e depois encarei os olhos cinzas com luxúria.

"Quando pudermos, tentaremos algo." O que? O que estou pensando, o que estou dizendo?  
"Sábado. Saída para Hogsmeade."  
"Você só pode estar brincando, Malfoy!" Disse incrédula. "Se eu deixasse Harry e Ron, saberiam que tem algo errado. Seus amigos também perceberiam. E como todo mundo sabe somar 2 mais 2, iriam imaginar que estamos juntos!"

Malfoy me olhou com desdém. "Iriam? Granger, seu sangue continua imundo pra mim e todos sabem disso. Dê uma desculpa aos idiotas de seus amigos, que está se sentindo mal ou qualquer coisa. Ninguém perceberia."

Ele tinha razão. Ele sempre me odiou e eu sempre o odiei. Sumirmos ao mesmo tempo não era uma forte evidencia.  
"Está bem. Mas onde?"  
"Casa dos Gritos, ora," ele disse e riu quando viu minha expressão. "Está sempre vazia."  
Novamente, ele tinha razão e comecei a apreciar que ele o faria em qualquer lugar, desde que fosse comigo. Sorri satisfeita com a ideia e me vesti.

"Vista-se logo e vá dormir," disse, já na porta. "Ah! E às duas horas na Casa. Se vamos fazer isso, que seja direito." Realmente, eu não me reconhecia mais. Há poucas semanas atrás não diria isso nem sob tortura.  
"E longo, não é?" Malfoy me provocou, sorrindo maliciosamente.  
Apenas sorri de volta e caminhei rapidamente ao meu dormitório.


	3. Chapter 3

Assim que deitei minha cabeça sobre o travesseiro, não pude deixar de sorrir. _Por Deus, Hermione. Onde você irá parar desse jeito? _Meus pensamentos estavam a milhão, um por cima do outro. Demorei para pegar no sono.

No dia seguinte, me sentia renovada, mesmo com as poucas horas de sono. Acordei sorridente, antes que todas as garotas, tomei meu banho e ansiava por sábado. Não adiantava negar: eu estaria ansiosa e com uma sensação incrivelmente boa e agonizante até a saída para Hogsmeade.

Harry percebeu que algo de bom e diferente acontecia comigo. Depois de várias indiretas dele (que não passaram despercebidas por mim) pra tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo e sem nenhuma resposta, ele provavelmente tirou isso da cabeça. Ou, pelo menos, deixou de pensar naquilo por algum tempo. Ele se preocupava comigo pois o tempo que tinha com ele e Ron era somente durante o café, já que era o único momento do dia em que Lavender não dava as caras e eu odiava ficar perto de Ron quando este estava se atracando com ela. Harry tentava ficar por perto para "controlar" um pouco o amigo. Ele sabia que eu sempre precisei de tempo com meus amigos para sentir-me bem, porém não tinha mais tempo para pensar nisso. As noites com Malfoy ocupavam cem por cento de minha cabeça. Alguns dias depois, na véspera de nossa saída a Hogsmeade, eu realmente não me sentia bem: minha cabeça girava e meu estômago parecia em chamas. Ansiedade, nervosismo e angustia, ao mesmo tempo, realmente não deveriam fazer bem. Não havia trocado um olhar sequer com Malfoy desde a última noite e sentia que ele poderia não aparecer no dia seguinte. Resolvi deitar-me mais cedo para tirar aqueles pensamentos de mim. Se ele não quisesse aparecer, ótimo. Não viveria por ele e continuaria minha rotina, mesmo sem o corpo do loiro.

Harry, Ginny e eu andamos até o vilarejo sem Ron, já que esse havia decidido ficar na escola com Lavender porque "poucas pessoas ficariam na escola e, assim, teriam um pouco de paz." Quem estava precisando de paz daqueles dois éramos nós então não pudemos dizer que ficamos chateados quando ele disse que não iria conosco.

Já era perto das duas horas quando estávamos no Três Vassouras, tomando cervejas amanteigadas e rindo de algumas garotas mais novas que suspiravam na direção de Harry. Foi quando Malfoy entrou, falou algo com seus companheiros de casa e, discretamente, piscou para mim. Não, decididamente ele apareceria e eu não negaria algumas horas com ele.

"Harry, Ginny," pisquei algumas vezes, "não estou me sentindo muito bem. Vou dar uma volta para ver se melhoro, está bem?"

Como presumi, os dois ficaram preocupados, me ofereceram ajuda e companhia, mas disse-lhes que queria um tempo sozinha. Menti aos meus melhores amigos por Malfoy. É bom que valha a pena.

Andei pelo caminho que dava na Casa dos Gritos olhando para trás e um pouco preocupada, já que ninguém poderia me ver e porque nunca havia entrado lá sozinha. A trilha que dava na porta da Casa estava cheia de grama e tinha alguns buracos, portanto tive que tomar cuidado ao andar por lá._ Merlin, o que estou fazendo?_

Abri a porta e me senti num daqueles filmes de terror trouxas: a porta rangia, existiam teias de aranhas para todo lado, o lugar estava imundo. Estava prestes a sair correndo quando me lembrei de todas as sensações que Malfoy poderia me oferecer.

Subi as escadas e entrei no primeiro cômodo que vi uma cama. O lugar estava nojento, cheio de pó, teias de aranha e ratos mortos. Senti-me realmente enjoada e sumi com toda aquela sujeira com um floreio de varinha. Obviamente, não se via nem sinal de Malfoy naquela casa. Comecei a me frustrar. Ele não viria, não é? Provavelmente ficaria zombando de mim com seus colegas idiotas da Sonserina e apareceria horas mais tarde, dizendo que não queria mais nada, só para me mostrar como eu era fácil de se substituir. Fiquei com raiva dele mas estava odiando somente a mim mesma, por ter continuado com aquela loucura. Desci as escadas e a porta se escancarou. Estava no último degrau e corri em sua direção, socando-lhe o peito.

"Você ía me deixar esperando, não? Eu te esperaria por horas enquanto você ficaria fazendo piadas sobre mim com os seus amigos idiotas e quando você finalmente apareceria, diria para eu ir embora e me chamaria de vadia. Não é? Você é um..." Não terminei a frase.

Sim, ele faria todas essas coisas. Se ele não estivesse parado bem à minha frente, olhando-me quase docemente.

"Não faria isso. E sim, eu sou um o que quer que você fosse me chamar."

O que? Draco Malfoy, sempre arrogante, estava concordando com um xingamento que nem lhe apliquei ainda? Fiquei sem jeito pelo olhar do garoto.

"Eu... Malfoy, eu..." Olhei-o suplicante e ele entendeu o meu pedido de desculpas implícito. Passou por mim e subiu as escadas, e eu pude escutar ele limpando ainda mais o quarto em que estive. Subi também e encontrei-o esperando por mim, sentado na cama.

"Esqueça isso, hein, Hermione," ele disse, sorrindo, piscando um olho.

Não me lembrava se algum dia na vida ele havia me chamado pelo meu primeiro nome. Andei em sua direção e sentei em seu colo, minhas pernas enlaçando sua cintura, e comecei a beijá-lo. Suas mãos estavam em minhas costas e ele puxava meu cabelo. Explorei sua boca com minha língua e ele deitou-se. Tirei sua camiseta e arranhei seu abdômen. Ele gemeu ao meu ouvido e eu arfei em meio ao beijo. Desci até o cós de sua calça e abaixei-a. Vi sua ereção por baixo da boxer branca. Beijei-o por cima do tecido e ele colocou sua mão em minha cabeça.

"Faça isso… por Merlin." Suspirou, sorrindo maliciosamente. Tirei sua cueca e peguei-o com as mãos. Isso era inusitado para mim mas, pelo jeito que ele demonstrou repentino interesse, parecia ser para ele também. Movimentei minhas mãos, massageando-o de cima a baixo. Ele gemeu e resolvi fazer mais do que só aquilo. Quando coloquei-o na boca, ele arfou audivelmente. Sorri e continuei, acariciando-o com a língua, extremamente devagar.

"Granger, você está me torturando."

Ri e ele me puxou para cima num movimento inesperado. "Minha vez, querida." Ele tirou minha camiseta e meu sutiã e começou a beijar meus seios. Seus dedos acariciavam-me por cima da calcinha e eu arfava. Ele sugou meu mamilo, enquanto gentilmente beliscava o outro e eu me sentia no céu. Ele tirou minha calcinha e beijou no lugar certo, fazendo-me gemer.

Quando sua língua me tocou, explodi em prazer. Ele percebeu, mas não parou e fez ainda mais. Introduziu dois dedos em mim e fez movimentos insuportável e deliciosamente lentos.

"Malfoy... pare… de me torturar." Minha voz saiu rouca e ele me olhou divertido.

"Agora a senhorita sabe como me senti."

Sorri para ele e ele levantou minhas pernas, perfurando meu olhar com os olhos acinzentados. Pelo jeito que ele me olhou, achei que desistiria e simplesmente deitaria ao meu lado. Mas então quando sorri para ele, o garoto entrou em mim de uma vez e vi estrelas. Ele grudou seu corpo ao meu e os nossos lábios, e continuou fazendo movimentos fortes, enquanto gemia junto à minha boca. Quando comecei a jogar meu quadril para frente também, ele gritou e arquejou de prazer. Abri bem os olhos para vê-lo e sentia-me como uma rainha. E Malfoy, hoje, seria o meu rei.

Ele sugou a pele de meu pescoço e mais uma marca seria adicionada ali. Levantei-me um pouco, a fim de alcançar a pele de seu peito para fazer o mesmo mas meu mínimo movimento foi demais para nós dois. Gememos alto juntos, enquanto espasmos percorriam nossos corpos. Malfoy trocou nossas posições, ficando por baixo, enquanto minha cabeça estava enterrada em seu pescoço.

"_Silence and sound… did they ever hold each other tight like us?"_

_(Silêncio e som… eles já se abraçaram apertado assim, como nós?)_

Malfoy colocou-me ao seu lado, puxou um lençol e _abraçou-me forte_. Tudo que se escutava era nossa respiração uníssona, ofegante.

"Quero te encontrar mais vezes." Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido, assim que conseguiu voltar a respirar normalmente.

Fechei os olhos. Estava escutando mesmo aquilo? Deveria ir adiante com tudo aquilo? Não… mas porque não? Por Ron? Nunca. Por Harry, talvez. Mas se ficasse pensando nos outros, nunca teria nada para mim mesma.

"Você sabe que não deveríamos. Mas sim."

Ele me olhou profundamente com os olhos que, se você olhasse bem de perto e quisesse ver, não eram tão acinzentados assim. Eram de um azul bonito, porém escondido. Beijou meus lábios e sussurrou:

"Tudo bem."

Ele fechou os olhos e eu voltei a fechar os meus. Em minutos, estávamos dormindo.


	4. Chapter 4

Mexi-me um pouco na cama e senti um corpo ao lado do meu. Me senti perdida; não me lembrava de ter ido dormir tão cedo no dia anterior. Quando abri os olhos, Malfoy me olhava e enrolava meus cachos em um dos dedos. Eu ouvia as batidas de seu coração e percebi que elas ficaram mais aceleradas conforme eu acordava.

"Está tarde."

"Sim, está." Ele me respondeu, me puxando pra cima e me beijando. Respondi ao beijo avidamente e me parecia diferente. O beijo estava mais apaixonado, mais intimo, mais romântico.  
"Acho melhor irmos logo. Falta pouco para anoitecer e logo eles voltarão para Hogwarts."

Ele fitou meus olhos e concordou, levantando-se para se vestir novamente. Continuei deitada e reparei melhor no corpo do garoto: pernas fortes, abdome definido, ombros largos, mãos grandes. Não havia outro como ele na escola e sentia-me feliz por poder aproveitá-lo. Ele me olhou e quando percebeu o que eu estava fazendo, riu arrogantemente. Esse ainda era Malfoy, apesar de tudo. Me vesti rapidamente e desci as escadas antes que ele. Quando minha mão alcançou a maçaneta da porta da frente, fui puxada para mais um beijo.

"Quando?"

Não pude deixar de sorrir para responder. "Sexta?"

"Só sexta, Granger?"

"Sexta então, Malfoy."

Ele não parecia satisfeito porém acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. Beijou-me mais uma vez e saiu antes de mim.

Quando já havia passado algum tempo e juguei seguro sair, apressei meu passo pois estava anoitecendo. Encontrei Harry e Gina explicando a professora McGonagall que eu tinha passado mal e que não tardaria a voltar.

"Já cheguei! Perdi alguma coisa?" Disse logo, uma vez que a professora não parecia feliz com meu pequeno atraso.

"Não tolero atrasos, senhorita Granger, sabe muito bem. Não tirarei pontos da sua casa, pois você não estava em plenas condições, como me disseram seus amigos. Porém cumprirá uma pequena detenção essa semana."

Me surpreendi com a decisão de McGonagall mas não contestei. Harry e Gina me olhavam com um ar de pena e os amigos de Malfoy riam. O garoto me olhava preocupado, o que só me irritou mais. Voltei para a escola pisando duro e fui para a cama assim que cheguei.

No começo da semana, logo no primeiro horário de aula, a professora McGonagall entregou-me o horário das minhas detenções e as minhas tarefas. Ajudaria ela a ler trabalhos de Transfiguração, todas as noites nessa semana, antes do horário de recolher. _Adeus sexta feita_, pensei.

A semana passou rapidamente, pela graça de Merlin, e estava saindo do Grande Salão para ir à sala de McGonagall, na sexta feira. Ao virar uma esquina, dei de cara com Malfoy e assustei-me.

"Onde está indo, queridinha?"

"Para a minha detenção, queridinho." Estava com raiva do garoto, afinal ele havia saído antes que eu da Casa e por isso me coloquei em problemas. "Por culpa sua, passei as noites dessa semana com McGonagall."

"Então depois. Te esperarei perto da sala dela."

"Não, não posso."

Deixei-o sozinho, sem tempo de me responder, e fui para minha detenção. Cheguei lá tentando não parecer tão emburrada para não me colocar em mais problemas com a professora. Li vários trabalhos mas não conseguia me concentrar. Minha mente estava _nele. _Pensava em como minha noite estaria sendo muito melhor se não estivesse enfurnada naquela sala, entupida de trabalhos.

"Senhorita Granger?"

Olhei assustada para McGonagall, pensando se tinha feito algo de errado. "Errei em alguma correção, professora? Posso rever e..."

"Não, não é isso," me interrompeu a professora. "Vejo que está um pouco... aérea. Como é seu último dia de detenção, sexta feita e uma das poucas que a senhorita já teve de cumprir, deixarei você ir mais cedo."

Sorri abertamente. Meia hora deveria ter passado e ela já me liberaria. Talvez ainda tivesse tempo para... _Não, Hermione. A culpa é dele! Dê-lhe do próprio veneno._

"Obrigada, professora. Não se repetirá."

Ela acenou com a cabeça e saí da sala. Me encaminhava ao meu dormitório quando fui puxada pelo pulso.

"Então, Granger... Conseguiu sair mais cedo? Aposto que não conseguia esperar para me encontrar."

Esbocei um sorriso falso e soltei-me de suas mãos.

"Malfoy, arranje alguém melhor para satisfazer seus desejos doentios. Perdi as noites de minha semana com uma detenção, algo raríssimo de acontecer comigo. Não me meta em mais nenhum problema."

"Vou lhe mostrar o que e onde meterei, Granger."

Meu corpo se incendiou com aquela frase e, mais uma vez, era puxada para um armário de vassouras. Malfoy beijava delicadamente meus lábios porém suas mãos já estavam levantando minha saia.

"Não... Malfoy, eu..."

Murmurei empurrando-o mas ele aproveitou a deixa e me puxou mais para perto, enrolando minha língua na sua. Não pude deixar de sorrir e me entreguei a ele, como sempre fazia.

No meio de nosso desespero por mais contato, não conseguimos escutar os passos que vinham. Só quando começaram a falar e se aproximaram ainda mais do armário é que nos separamos e tentamos recompassar nossas respirações.

"Ron, por Merlin. Eu sei que está fora do horário mas precisava de você para isso. Logo já estará com Lilá novamente."

Não fazia ideia do que os dois falavam. Estava eu realmente tão afastada que não sabia mais da vida de meus amigos?

"Inferno sangrento, Harry. Você sabe que não consigo ficar um segundo longe dela."

Não pude deixar de soltar um riso reprimido. Cobri a boca com as mãos quando percebi que saíra mais alto do que calculava.

"Então, vá, Ron. Vá na frente."

"Valeu, cara."

Revirei os olhos e pude ver Malfoy revirando os dele também. Sorri para ele e o garoto depositou o dedo nos lábios, pedindo silêncio.

"Hermione, saia daí. Eu conheceria esse risinho abafado em qualquer parte. Sei que você está aí dentro."

Arregalei meus olhos e senti meu coração na boca. Harry descobriria, me odiaria e contaria a todos. Estava ferrada. Completamente. Ajeitei minhas roupas e Malfoy ficou atrás da porta, de um jeito que Harry não o veria quando a abrisse. Quando Harry colocou seus olhos em mim, senti meu rosto ficando escarlate.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione! O que houve?"

"Eu..."

"_Did they ever fight like us?"_

_(Será que eles já lutaram assim como nós?)_

Quando começaria uma mentira deslavada ao meu melhor amigo, ouvi a porta abrir e vi Harry deixar o queixo cair.

"Vocês dois estavam... aí dentro?"

Olhei para Malfoy. Ele tinha os olhos fixos em Harry, mas quando olhou para mim, senti-me feliz. Ele não deixaria que eu mentisse a Harry e um misto de alegria e confusão tomou conta de mim.

"Olha, Potter... ela já tava mentindo demais pra vocês e ver isso cansa pra porra. E sim, estávamos aqui dentro e você pode imaginar o que estávamos fazendo."

Como se fosse possível, Harry ficou mais vermelho que eu.

"Cansa ter que ouvir também. Nunca tinha visto você, Hermione, mentir tanto."

Senti-me envergonhada e arrependida. Estava mesmo mentindo muito a ele por Malfoy e isso era horrível.

"Potter, não enche. São só algumas noites. É melhor do que ter que ficar vendo Weasley com aquela... coisa que ele chama de namorada."

Harry olhou para ele com raiva. "Isso é muito doentio. Por favor, Hermione, concerte sua vida. Procure deixar Ginny e eu fora disso. Ron com Lilá já é o bastante."

Harry saiu andando e pela primeira vez em anos, quem havia feito a burrada era eu.


	5. Chapter 5

Fiquei olhando o corredor por onde Harry tinha andado por longos segundos. Sentia-me burra e traída por mim mesma. Como pude deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto? Balancei a cabeça para organizar meus pensamentos: tinha que terminar com Malfoy e procurava as palavras certas para fazê-lo.

"Qual é, Granger? Vai ficar nessa a noite inteira?"

Malfoy me puxava pelo pulso de volta ao pequeno armário. Soltei minha mão e me virei para ele.

"Não posso. Não podemos."

Ele baixou o olhar. Ficou olhando seus sapatos por algum momento e podia perceber que estava tenso.

"Hoje seria a última vez, Granger, de qualquer modo. Meus amigos sabem que tem algo estranho rolando, que não é só mais uma das minhas companhias ocasionais. Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas me sinto preso a tudo isso e odeio me sentir assim. Cacete, nunca fui disso. Ficava com garotas como eu respirava: automaticamente. Mas com você é..."

_Diferente_, eu pensei. Mas não. Ele não terminaria a frase. Ele nunca diria isso.

_I figured it out, saw the mistakes of up and down._

_("Eu percebi, vi os erros de cima a baixo")_

"Não quero mais mentir, Malfoy e sei que não adianta falar 'se tudo fosse diferente' porque nunca começaríamos um namoro sério. O máximo que sempre teremos é isso: Mentiras, sexo e um tipo de relacionamento doentio."

Nos olhamos nos olhos e me senti estranha. Triste, talvez? _Vá com calma, garota. Não existe nada entre vocês. Só sexo, lembra-se? _Ele abaixou o olhar novamente e achei que passaríamos a noite assim.

"Então é isso, certo? Acabou."

"Acabou, Malfoy."

Fechei os olhos e cometi um grande erro: corri e dei-lhe um abraço longo e apertado. Por segundos, achei que ele não o retribuiria mas então senti suas mãos em minhas costas. Afastei-me um pouco, tirei fios de cabelos que caíam por sobre seus olhos e repousei minha mão em sua bochecha. Quando ele se aproximou para me beijar, virei o rosto gentilmente. Saí de seu abraço, do aperto de seus braços, e aquilo doeu, não posso dizer que não. Andei um pouco de costas, pra poder sorrir pro garoto, e depois me virei. Quando estava quase virando o corredor em direção ao dormitório da Grifinória, escutei:

"Adeus, Hermione."

_Hermione. _Não me lembrava se algum dia ele havia dito meu primeiro nome. Era como um presente de despedida. Algo que ficaria só entre nós. E eu não podia deixar de dá-lo de volta.

"Adeus, Draco."

Quase um mês se passou depois de meu último encontro com o loiro. As vezes pegava-o olhando para mim e sorria, recebendo um sorriso discreto de volta. Era como se tudo que tivemos anulasse nosso ódio um pelo outro. Não o odiava, não. E se ele me olhava e sorria para mim, acho que ele poderia dizer o mesmo em relação a mim.

Não é fácil tirá-lo da minha mente. É só ficar distraída por alguns momentos e quando dou por mim, estou pensando em nossos beijos. Dessa vez estava muito mais difícil de... esquecê-lo.

Comecei a ter insônia. Malfoy era como fogo para mim e, quando eu não estava com ele, esse fogo não era nunca apaziguado. Habituei-me a andar pela escola depois do horário de recolher. Até novas manias ele havia me passado. _Doentio. Doentio, sim._

Meu local preferido era a biblioteca. Entrar lá não era difícil afinal, quando alunos estavam fora da cama, a última coisa que eles queriam era ler. Entrava na sessão restrita e perdia horas lá dentro.

Em uma dessas minhas madrugadas acordada ouvi a gata de Filch rondando a livraria. Achei que seria mais prudente sair de lá e quando cheguei a porta da biblioteca, vi a sombra de Filch no outro corredor. Corri para meu dormitório e quando estava chegando, trombei com alguém.

_Pronto! Agora estou morta._

"Granger?"

"_Meet in the middle, there's always room for common ground."_

_(Um encontro no 'meio', sempre há espaço para um terreno comum)_

Malfoy estava parado a minha frente, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

"Oh, desculpe. O que está fazendo tão longe de seu dormitório? Deixa pra lá, Filch está..."

Fomos interrompidos por barulhos de passos. Ele puxou minha mão e corremos mais alguns corredores.

"Granger, aqui não é onde fica..."

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça e entramos na Sala Precisa. Uma lareira, um sofá enorme e uma pequena mesa surgiram no local.

"Parece... aconchegante." Malfoy disse, ofegante, sorrindo.

Ele se sentou no sofá e mais tarde me sentei também. Comecei a me sentir sonolenta e afundei-me mais no meu lugar.

"Com sono?"

"Morrendo."

Porém quando olhei nos olhos do garoto, algo se acendeu dentro de mim e o sono se afugentou. Mordi meu lábio inferior, decidindo o que deveria fazer. _Apenas faça, Hermione! _

Sorri de lado para ele e sentei-me em seu colo, de frente para ele, e comecei a beijar seu pescoço.

"Granger... Não deveríamos... Eu não... Ah, que se dane!"

Ri contra a pele de seu pescoço, ele puxou meu rosto e beijou-me. Não havia tempo para delicadezas e minha boca já era explorada por sua língua. Ele acariciava minha coxa e minhas mãos já estavam por dentro de sua camiseta.

"Senti falta disso, sabe..." Ele disse em meio a um beijo. Sorri e puxei a barra de sua camiseta para cima. "Sempre apressada."

"Foi tempo demais."

Foi sua vez de sorrir e arfar quando beijei bem abaixo de sua clavícula. Suguei sua pele e deixei uma marca forte ali.

"Pra marcar território, Granger?"

"Pra mostrar que tem dona."

Continuei beijando seu peito e desci até o abdome, arranhando suas laterais. Olhei para ele e encontrei puro desejo em seus olhos. E mais alguma coisa escondida que não consegui decifrar. Ele me levantou e beijou-me ainda mais, puxando agora a minha camiseta para cima.

"Devagar, ok, Granger? Quero aproveitar..."

Ele se deitou no sofá e puxou-me junto, sem parar de me beijar. Sua língua se enrolava na minha, ele mordia meus lábios e eu os dele. Ficariam inchados. Oh, sim, ficariam.

Ele virou-nos e olhou diretamente para meu colo.

"Você é tão..."

Ele não terminou a frase e começou a dar leves mordidas desde meu pescoço até perto de meus seios. Não parou até eu mesma colocar as mãos para trás e tirar meu sutiã. Ele me olhava e sorria levemente e aquilo a mais em seus olhos começava a mostrar-se.

"Eu sou tão o que, Malfoy?"

Ele hesitou por alguns segundos e achei que não me diria. "Linda."

Umedeci meus lábios e ele enterrou seu rosto em meu pescoço. "Não faça isso", sussurrou ao meu ouvido. "Esses seus pequenos gestos tiram meu controle."

Ele beijou mais uma vez meu pescoço e desceu para meus seios. Gemi quando sua língua fez círculos ao redor de meu mamilo. Coloquei minha mão em sua cabeça e então colocou-o na boca, fazendo-me penetrar meus dedos por seus cabelos. Demorou-se em meus seios e sentia-me tão úmida que poderia tê-lo em mim a qualquer momento. Ele abaixou minha calça e colocou seus dedos em mim por cima da calcinha. Nós dois gememos e ele me olhou sorridente. Como se tivesse esperado por aquilo. Abaixou minha última peça de roupa e brincou comigo com os dedos.

"Malfoy... Não consigo..."

"Não se prenda. Teremos a noite toda, querida."

Fechei meus olhos e concentrei-me nos dedos de Malfoy em mim, movimentando-se lentamente, fazendo-me arfar como nunca. Comecei a acariciar meu seio e ver isso fez Malfoy gemer também. Ele acelerou os movimentos e eu gemia alto. Com um quase grito, tive um orgasmo tão intenso que meu corpo teve múltiplos espasmos. Ele voltou a me beijar e suas mãos apertavam-me as nádegas. Quando empurrei meu quadril contra o seu, ele virou-nos novamente e com as mãos em meu pescoço, pediu-me:

"Faça-o. Por favor."

Ele sabia que eu faria, de qualquer maneira. Sussurrei um sim quase inaudível enquanto abria o zíper de sua calça e a abaixava. Quando o vi por cima da cueca, não sabia ainda como esta não havia se rasgado. Tirei-a e coloquei-o direto na boca, fazendo o garoto gemer alto.

"Não se prenda. Teremos a noite toda, querido."

Aproveitei para dizer quando o massageava de cima a baixo. Ele sorriu e concordou. Coloquei-o na boca novamente e quando fiz movimento circulares com a língua, escutei um gemido dele:

"Eu... Granger... Ah..."

Ele agarrou o tecido do sofá e senti o liquido quente na boca. Assim como eu, o garoto teve longos espasmos. Continuei acariciando-o, sem parar. Ele me olhava docemente e eu sorria para ele. Malfoy se levantou e sentou-se no sofá. Acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça para mim. Sentei-me por cima dele e encaixei-o dentro de mim. Gememos juntos novamente e comecei a me mover. Ele colocou suas mãos em minha cintura, levantando-me e abaixando-me. Tudo estava deliciosamente devagar e torturante, e comecei a ir mais rápido.

"Hermione..." Ele arfou meu nome e senti-me gloriosa.

Juntei meus lábios ao seu ouvido e sussurrei lentamente: "Draco... Não pare..."

Então ele penetrou fundo em mim e gemi alto. Ele continuou se movendo e passei a beijar seu pescoço, então um grito encheu a Sala e senti-o dentro de mim. Deixei meu rosto enterrado em seu pescoço e ele virou levemente a cabeça para beijar meus cabelos. Deite-me e ele ficou por cima de meu corpo, ainda dentro de mim. O peso de seu corpo no meu era delicioso e já quase pedia por mais quando ele mesmo começou a se mover mais uma vez.

"Você é tão apertada... Não consigo me manter parado dentro de você. Você me deixa louco, Hermione, louco!" Mordi o lábio inferior e como resposta, ele começou a fazer movimentos bem mais rápidos. "Já disse para tomar cuidado com esses seus gestos."

Permiti-me rir alto, porém minha voz estava rouca. Ah, _luxúria_. Na minha voz, no meu corpo, nos olhos dele, no corpo dele. Transamos várias vezes naquela noite e nenhuma das vezes havia sido repetitiva.


End file.
